


Oneshot wonders

by CherryJolicoeur



Category: Arthur (Cartoon), Original Work, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Character Bashing, Character Death, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: a multifandom oneshot bookSome chapters will contain smut,some with character death, most with some pretty active character bashing





	Oneshot wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning that some chapters will include ships i support, to anyone who doesn't like them however, while i respect your opinion i advise you not to interact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.W. sugar oneshot, this was originally supposed to be apart of a short fic I was going to make but I decided to post this as a standalone oneshot instead. Also threw some grandpa dave w/ may and kate sugar in the mix as well

After almost 22 and a half years of facing nothing but hatred and even brutalisation from her family, Winny had finally been free. She had been so sick of constantly being mistreated by anyone she can even think off, and now she was given the liberty she deserved.

And Winny had now made a name of herself as everyone titled her the new "Princess of Punk Rock".

Owning over at least 16 grammy awards along with owning a beautiful penthouse upstate she felt it was enough to laugh at the fuckers who laughed at her. She was welcomed by every single person in the music community, even doing an epic collab with Steg that went 4 times platinum.

Then she did. Having worked her ass off to get where she is today. 

After running away from Elwood City after being booted out of her home by Jane and David, she escaped to Delmarva. The move was incredibly long and exhausting as it was and she later decided to settle in at an apartment. It wasn't the best but it made some sense for her, she especially loved how the bedroom came with a washroom. Later on she managed to get a job as a small-time waitress at a diner serving food and clearing some tables trying to make as much as she could just to make some ends meet. 

Then after a night of working her shift a few of the staff noticed her amazing natural talent for singing as she received a customer's order. A friend suggested she should enter in The Voice. It took some prompting until Winny finally chose to do it. 

Winny's first night on the show was met with extremely positive reception, everyone praising her for her singing as she sang a cover of Melanie Martinez's "Mad Hatter". Some even called her a "siren in disguise" luring the whole world with her beautiful voice.

Meanwhile a certain family, preferably seven half-siblings, three absolutely furious girls and two annoyed boys watched her live on TV killing it with her stunning vocals after the two younger children constantly fought over the remote. The last two that were also teenaged girls watched her in awe and excitement.

After doing her part, trying hard to get to the top as much as she could, Winny eventually won The Voice with flying colours.

After winning and basking in her glory, Winny immediately went away to work on her own material all alone, eventually releasing her own EP at least half a year later titled "Pretty n' Punk". 

She was also a good graphic designer, the album cover was a pink union jack with black safety pins.

The album went live on her Soundcloud and later to her Youtube where it blew up. Everyone quickly ate it up with her hypnotising voice. It all came to a head as she was offered a record deal to which she immediately accepted.

Her fame gave her the biggest glow up. Her short sandy brown bob she had since she was only a little girl grew into beautiful blonde waves with black lowlights, reaching to her wide curves with side-swept bangs resting above her breasts. 

To say that she looked just like a carbon copy of Gwen Stacy was a total understatement.

D.W. Read was now known as her real name which was Kiyomi Macarena Pereira also known as "The Princess of Punk Rock".

Nothing could be better, nothing could ever ruin her new wonderful life. 

=

Too bad same couldn't exactly be said for the people who left her in the dust. 

Sofia immediately threw a big temper tantrum, screeching that she hated her, yelling out "that slut stole my fame". Except news flash, she could barely even hold a single note like the rest of her family, she clearly sounded like a dying animal. Savannah had followed also, her tantrum much worse than Sofia's as she basically trashed her whole room. Jane on the other hand quickly realised that she had to do some major backpedalling to get Winny back so she can take her money, and the whole family could be rich again.

NOT KNOWING THAT WINNY BARELY WANTED A DAMNED THING TO DO WITH HER. 

AND WHEN JANE ANNOUNCED HER IDEA, EVERYONE AGREED! WHAT A GREAT PLAN!

Late at night Winny sat in her large penthouse that she shared with her girlfriend Amira. Amira was originally a roadie who helped out with Winny's entourage as she went on tour. They secretly had massive crushes on each other, and after Amira confessed her feelings to her Winny immediately accepted. 

The two were Delmarva's second most popular power couple with Steg and Opal on top, Amira glad to be a "prince" to the punk rock princess.

Winny chuckled silently as she watched some TV, before sighing as she lifted up the remote to switch to another channel as soon as the programme ended. She found herself being pulled over to the news, before what was being reported caught her eye. 

A woman with wrinkles and severely greying curls donning a light pantsuit sat before a podium. 

"D.W. if you're ever watching this, I just want to say that also on behalf of my family that I'm so absolutely sorry for not being a good mother to you. I'm sorry, all of us are sorry, just know that we'd gladly give anything and more to have you back home. It's where you belong." Jane lamented, wiping away a tear she managed to force up.

Winny sighed and shook her head, turning off the TV. She obviously knew why they wanted her back-just so she could be their little money tree.

She decided that she wasn't going to let them fuck her over again. 

Then immediately after that, she smirked as she had a plan.

-

Back at Elwood City, things were definitely looking pretty bad right after Winny complied to Jane's request. The entire Read clan were gathered over at Jane's home. Absolutely furious shouting could be heard over the whole neighbourhood.

"YOU AND THIS ENTIRE FAMILY OWE D.W. AT LEAST 2 BILLION DOLLARS JANE! TELL ME WHY?!" shouted Grandpa Dave. 

His rage was unmistakable and unadulterated, first taking his anger out on Arthur and the rest of his siblings for mistreating Winny leaving Sofia, Savannah and Angie crying after the unmerciful dressing down they received from him, whole leaving out Kate and May because they were the only ones who cared about her, then over to David and Jane.

David sat on the couch face in his hands as he looked down to nothing in particular with widened eyes of disbelief. 

Jane's other siblings came forward as they witness Dave yelling at her. Each of them looked away with disgust, even though they weren't in Winny's life what happened immediately disgusted them all. How their sister could be so cruel to her own child was beyond them.

Jane felt small as her father screamed at her. 

"Because..." Jane whispered out nervously.

"You can't just randomly insinuate that its D.W.'s fault Jane..." Lucy said firmly with red eyes. She had made the biggest mistake lending Cora the role as flower girl in her wedding, after noticing how bratty Cora grew up to be, and slowly began to lament how she should've let Winny take her place.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE BEEN TRAMPING AROUND DAVID'S BACK FOR YEARS DOESN'T ENTITLE YOU TO TAKE YOUR FUCKING RESENTMENT OUT ON YOUR OWN DAUGHTER JANE!" David screeched. "I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE STUPID AND SELFISH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

Jane's head hung low, biting her lip tearfully.

"Because I hate her." she whispered weakly in defeat. "She...she ruined my life." The excuse sounded obviously pathetic even to her ears.

-

The amount of money everyone had to pay took a lot out on everyone, even working around the clock could barely make ends meet.

The day the news got out was the same day where the entire Read family's reputations were ruined and they weren't allowed anywhere. They all became the biggest shame of Elwood City.

David eventually divorced Jane and estranged himself from her, having dropped off the grid as he moved away somewhere in Crown City. He was probably the only one in the family next to Joseph and Angie who carried the guilt in their hearts for how they treated Winny, asides from jane's side of the family. 

Now Jane was divorced and alone with a bunch of annoying older kids that gave her a lot to deal with. 

May and Kate were unaffected, however, as they eventually ran away from home to stay with relatives. 

Jane was desperate to get Winny's help with some damage control however-but kept getting blown off by her. 

Not knowing that Winny was living her best life with her new wife Amira and their adopted twin daughters Yasmin and Raya. Later followed by another child, Sasha. Winny underwent another change as she dyed her hair to a sky blue.

Winny knew that it'll probably take decades on end for Jane to pay her back every penny but after reaching many dead ends Jane barely made progress within at least 3 months. After being forced to make extra money by Jane, Sofia and Savannah barely got much out of the cheap pinups they did every hour. Their constant complaining was what made them get fired.

After giving her daughters a brutal tongue-lashing for their failures leaving the girls crying, Jane kept persuading for help at least one more time-but Winny still showed no further interest.

Jane eventually gave up over time.

A few weeks followed, and after being deep in debt, there was a for-sale sign seen on the front lawn of the Read home.

Winny didn't care...she was just happy as she could be to live her new life without a smile to cover up her misery anymore.


End file.
